I Fell in Love with a Weirdo
by RhythmicBlues
Summary: I tapped my fingers on the counter. Stupid non-existent customers. Kim had ditched me for Jared, since it was her lunch break. I glance outside and look at the dark clouds as I wonder if it was going to rain again. Then suddenly a face appears on the window. I screamed knocking over the candy stand and candy spilled everywhere. Who is this weirdo? And why won't he stop staring?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

**Anya POV**

I sigh as I threw the last of my bags into my car.

"Can't you think about this Anya?" my step-mother, Stephanie said sobbing, so fake.

"Anya you know you can't do anything by yourself yet. You're only 18." My father said angry. As usual a vein was throbbing on his forehead. His hair was graying and his once youthful face was starting to show wrinkles.

"I'm going to go and you can't stop me." I said turning to face him. My father and step-mother had just told me that they were going to have a baby. Great. My father is 56 and my step-mother is 34. That's not creepy at all. Did you hear the sarcasm?

"What about money?" Stephanie asked sniffing. Yep that is so her. All she cares about is money. That's the only reason why she married my father. She was so young and gorgeous and she still looked pretty with mascara running down her flawless sun kissed skin I am so jealous.

"I'll figure it out." I said yanking open my car door. "I'm gonna be fine trust me. I'll be back to visit maybe. I just need time by myself."

"Fine but take this." My father said glaring as he threw a sealed envelope. "That should last you a while."

"Thanks." I say throw it back to my no good father. "But I'm good." Then I jump in my car and sped away.

I speed by a sign without reading it and keep on driving. I finally pull onto a driveway. The house was cute and looked homey. The total opposite of my house, cold and lonely.

I get out of my car and grab my bags out of my trunk. I follow the little path up to the door and knock. As I waited for the door to open my eye was caught by a little frog statue that had been painted a green and red. Well more like splashed with green and red. It was definitely the work of a child.

Suddenly the door opens and I came face to face with a woman with a shocked face.

"Anya!" she squealed as she crushed me. "I missed you so much! It's been almost 4 years!"

"Yeah, missed you too Lizzy." I said hugging her back with less squealing.

"What brings you here to La Push?" she asks. "Since you didn't even bother to come visit me or your brother."

"I'm sorry Dad wouldn't let me go anywhere except to school. It sucked a lot. I have to tell Drew something anyways."

"Yeah, yeah no business with me, I see." She said fake crying. I roll my eyes. Drama queen. Weirdo

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" I ask.

"No of course not silly. I would love you to stay!" she said laughing happily.

"Thanks." I mumble embarrassed.

"Lizzy who's that?" I heard my brother's voice say for a distance.

"Get your lazy butt off the couch and see for yourself." Lizzy yelled back to him. There was a loud sigh and a couch creaking. Then my brother Drew came into view.

"Geez woman making me walk to the door you're terrible." He said to Lizzy then glanced at me with a shocked look.

"Anya!" he said smiling. "It's been forever."

"Yeah, since you ditched me. I've been alone ever since." I said glaring at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry." He said. "For like what the thousandth time?"

"So where's the kid?" I ask peering into the cozy house.

"Sleeping." Lizzy told me.

"Finally." Drew mumbled. Lizzy hit his arm.

"Come on in!" Lizzy said dragging me into the house and pushed me onto the couch as she sat across from me as my brother sat next to Lizzy and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what do you have to tell Drew?" Lizzy asks looking at me curious. Drew raises an eyebrow.

"Well the reason why I 'fled' here is because Stephanie is pregnant and I don't want to deal with all that." I explained I said waving my hand when I said all that.

"Great, just great. Another reason for me to hate my father." Drew grumbled angrily. "Well you can stay as long as you want sis." I jump up and hug Lizzy and Drew.

"Thanks." I say smiling.

**A week later**

"Wake up Aunt Anya!" a small giggly voice yelled at me.

"Shush Miranda." I say trying to wave my niece away. "Aunt Anya is trying to get more sleep."

"No!" Miranda yelled again jumping on my bed. I groan then sit up.

"Why did you want me to get up?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Mommy told me to wake you up or you get no pancakes." She said.

"No pancakes?" I gasp.

"So hurry!" Miranda yanked on my arm and I followed her to the kitchen.

"Morning." I say to Lizzy sleepily.

"Good morning. You know you start your job today, right?" Lizzy asks. I look at the clock and see that I only had twenty minutes. I sudden wake up fully and shovel some food into my mouth then dart back up to my room to get ready. I glanced at the mirror and saw a still sleepy looking girl with long brown curly hair and cloudy blue eyes. I had decided that I wanted to save up money so I could get my own house and not crash at Lizzy and Drew's forever.

I turn from the mirror and I grab my purse and keys from my dresser top then run downstairs.

"Bye Lizzy, Drew, Miranda!" I yell as I jump off the porch and onto the ground. I landed perfectly, it was a a ten worthy landing if I do say so myself. Then I rush into my car and sped off to my new job where my life would change forever.

**This is only my second fanfic, but first Twilight fanfic and would really like some reviews! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! :D**

"You barely made it." A voice said as I ran into the shop.

"Thank goodness." I say gasping. I wasn't very athletic. Running is not my thing even though I only sprinted from my car to the store which was about 15 feet. Sad I know.

"I'm Kim." She said smiling sweetly as she offers her hand. I shake it.

"Anya." I say as my breath returned to normal.

"You'll be working with me for all of your shifts. It's an easy job, trust me." She assured me with a big smile.

"Well there's no uniform so you can wear whatever you like." She informed me as she led me to the cash register. She explained to me how the register worked then we talked about each other for a long time. I felt that we could be good friends even though all she talked about was her boyfriend Jared.

"Well it's almost lunch break so my boyfriend is going to come and pick me up. You can do anything you want during the hour." She told me.

"Okay." I say shrugging. I was slightly disappointed that she was leaving for lunch since I was planning on not eating anything or going anywhere. The door suddenly opens and a tall guy came in. He had the same copper skin as Kim but he was super buff. Like super buff.

He had a kind of a cocky look in his eyes but that was gone the second he looked at Kim. His eyes were filled with so much love. Kim rushed to the giant and hugged him. They kissed and I awkwardly looked away.

"Jared come and meet my new friend." Kim said smiling like it was Christmas morning.

"Hey." I say smiling politely. "I'm Anya."

"I'm Jared Kim's boyfriend." He said. It sounded kinda possessive. Geez, I wasn't going to steal Kim from him.

"Ready to go?" Jared asked Kim looking down at her beaming face. She nods and they walk out of the store.

**About an Hour Later**

I tapped my fingers on the counter.

Stupid non-existent customers. Kim had ditched me for Jared, since it was her lunch break.

I glance outside and look at the dark clouds as I wonder if it was going to rain again. Then suddenly a face appears on the window. I screamed knocking over the candy stand and candy spilled everywhere. Who is this weirdo? And why won't he stop staring?

He was still staring at me even as droplets of rain started falling. He stood frozen as he stared at me with his mouth slightly open. His breath fogged the window and his hands were probably going to leave a mark.

I started to feel embarrassed. The weirdo was still standing there. It was now pouring outside so I got up and walked out. I stood under the covered entrance and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me, did you need something?" I ask. I finally got a look at his whole body. He was so tall and looked a lot like Jared but this guy was way hotter.

The guy didn't respond.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. Then a car pulled up and Kim and Jared got out. I have no clue how Jared was able to fit in that little car.

"Hey Anya I see you met Paul." Kim said smiling.

"Yeah." I say glancing at Kim then Paul then Kim again.

"Paul what's wrong with you man?" Jared asked. Then Jared looks at Kim with a look that I didn't understand.

"Let's go inside Anya! We got work to do!" Kim said and shoved me inside the store.

**Paul POV**

I jog up to the small store where Kim worked at. I was looking for Jared since it was almost time for patrol and where Kim is at Jared isn't usually far away.

I look through the window to see if I could find Kim. Then I saw the girl behind the counter. She had pretty long brownish-black curly hair, copper skin but slightly lighter than mine and she had a petite frame. She was really pretty. Her head was down but when she looked up at me with those blue eyes my heart stopped. My vision zeroed in on her.

All I saw was her. She was everything to me now. I kept on staring at her trying to learn every detail of her face. I saw her angelic face turn confused then she walked outside.

I almost stopped breathing when I smelled her sweet scent of warm vanilla and cinnamon.

I couldn't stop staring at her. I think she was saying something but I wasn't really listening. I see Kim enter my vision as she pushed her inside the store again. I wanted to call to to the girl but Jared held me back.

"Come on man you were scaring her." He said slightly shaking me. "And me." He mumbled.

"Jared?" I say.

"Yeah, man?"

"I think I just imprinted." I said dazed with a goofy smile.

**Few Days Later**

I decided to walk to work today so I got up early than usual. I yank on a comfortable pair of skinny jeans (My favorite!) and a black V-neck t-shirt. I pull on my converse then head out.

The walk was nice and comfortable since today was a nice day. The sun was shining and the temperature was oddly warm for September in La Push.

I keep on walking on the side of the road but suddenly felt odd. I look backwards to see if something was following me. Was it an animal?

I sigh then turn back to walking. It must just be me being paranoid. I walk for a few more moments and felt that someone was watching me so I speed up.

I burst through the store doors scaring Kim.

"What's wrong Anya?" she asks worried when she saw my face.

"I swear something was following me." I say panting. I was so scared so I basically ran here. I can't even jog 10 feet without breathing heavy. Maybe I should start exercising. Hmm...no.

Kim had a smile on her face like she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"How is this funny?" I huff as I throw my purse down behind the counter and plop down onto the stool.

"You don't have to be worried trust me." She said smiling and patted my shoulder.

"Wha-" I start but a customer walked in. And guess who it was. Paul. Awesome. He looked kinda nervous but a depressing air was surrounding him but he still looked cute as ever.

"Hey Paul what's up?" Kim said smiling.

"Nothing really." Paul said grabbing candy bars from a nearby rack I had knocked over a few days ago. Shhh I want to keep my job.

He sets them in front of me and I take them. I ring them up for him as I felt holes burning into the side of my head from the direction of Paul. I take the money from Paul and avoid all eye contact. I hand him his candy bars but he still doesn't leave. I turn to look for Kim but she disappeared. Darn her.

"So uh sorry about yesterday." Paul said rubbing the back of his neck.

"When you were creepily watching me through the window?" I say raising an eyebrow. He blushed.

"Uh yeah." He nervously said now biting his lip.

"It's alright. We all do weird things from time to time, right?" I say smiling.

"Really?! You're not mad?" he said looking at me with huge eyes and a big goofy smile.

"No, of course not." I say shaking my head. This guy is kinda crazy. Did I look mad?

Paul now looked really relieved. Okay?

"So are you staying here for a while?" he asked. I shrug.

"Yeah I think so. I'm really liking this place and I feel like something is keeping me here." I smile.

"Really!" he grinned again happily. This guy might be crazy but he is so cute.

"Yup." I say popping the p.

"So um uh-" he stuttered.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"Can-would you like me to take you around La Push's hiking trails?" he said suddenly. I was shocked at the offer. What would a hot guy like Paul want to do with boring old me? Plus I can't do anything that involves moving because of my sad athletic skills.

"Um-I think I'll um pass." I say. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him if we went hiking. "I'm not really the outdoorsy type. I'm not a big fan of going out and being with nature and animals." Paul looked like I slapped him in the face. I suddenly felt guilt rip through me.

"Pa-" I start.

"Uh sorry for bothering you." He said quickly and ran out of the store inhumanly fast. I sat on the stool completely dazed and feeling really guilty.

**Please review! I really need tips on how to improve my writing! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reveiws! They make me super happy! XD**

**I don't own anything!**

**Paul POV**

"She hates animals and everything that involves going outside." I say into my hands. I was sitting on a chair in Sam and Emily's kitchen. Sam was standing near Emily as she was baking something like always, and Jared was leaning against the counter with Kim tucked under his arm.

"She's like the total opposite of you." Jared laughed.

"How can a person hate animals? They're so cute." Kim said. "Especially wolf Jared."

"Unless she has had a bad experience with them." Emily said thoughtfully.

"If she hates animals she hates me!" Paul mumbled into his hands.

"It'll work out, Paul. Just give her some time. Nothing can keep imprints separated for long." Sam said assuring. Paul said nothing.

**Anya POV**

I feel so guilty. Paul looked so upset. I didn't expect him to look so sad. I wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear.

"Maybe I should go see him!" I shout as I stood up from my bed. Then a thought crossed my mind. I had no way of contacting him. I sink back onto my bed depressed.

"Hey Anya?" Lizzy said as she opened my door.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"We're going out tonight for dinner so you can some with us if you want." She said smiling.

"Sure, I'll go." I respond. I needed to get my mind off of Paul anyways.

**At the Restaurant**

We walk into the diner and take a booth. I flip through the menu not really interested in eating right now. Lizzy was talking to Miranda and helping her pick something out of the menu.

"Hey sis something bothering you?" Drew asked me. I quickly look up at him.

"No." I say too quickly. He narrows his eyes at me for a moment then looks back at his menu. I heave a sigh of relief. I was glad he didn't ask questions.

"Can I help you?" I hear a waitress ask someone behind us.

"I'm heading to the bathroom so I'll be right back." I say as I stood up. I walk slowly to the bathroom since sitting at the table was making antsy.

I glance out the window for a minute then look at the take out section of the diner. I stumbled when I saw who was standing in front of the cash register. Guess who I stumbled into. Yup, Paul.

"Sorry." I say as he had caught me easily and set me back up. His hands felt oddly warm on my arms.

"It's alright." He said smiling faintly as he released me.

"Um, about the other day I'm really sorry." I said biting my lip feeling the guilt wash over me again.

"It's okay I shouldn't have really asked you out so suddenly like that." Paul said running a huge hand through his short black hair.

"No I was fine with it but it's just the activity that's the problem." I said shyly.

"Then you wanna go to the beach or something?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, I would love to." I replied grinning. I had been wanting to go to the beach for a while.

"Great some of my friends will be there too! But can I have your phone number so I could contact you?" he asked smiling like he won the jackpot.

"Yeah, can I just enter it in your phone?" I ask. He hands me it and I quickly type it in and saved it.

"All done!" I say smiling.

"Thanks!" he grinned. "I'll text you the time and stuff later!"

"Okay." I nod.

"Well I got to go." He said pointing to the bags of food. "Foods getting cold."

"Wow that's a lot of food." I say shocked. How could he stay this skinny and good looking with all that food.

"Yeah I eat a lot." He laughed.

"Well see you later." I say giving him a small wave then I headed to the bathroom as I squealed inside my head.

**In the Bathroom**

The door opens and I look up at the mirror to see who it was as I finished washing my hands.

"Why didn't you tell me about that hot guy?" Lizzy said pouting.

"Sorry, geez." I said drying my hands now on the hand drying.

"So what were you two talking about?" she asked dragging out the word about.

"He asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with him and his friends since I turned down his first hiking offer." I say looking at the wall.

"Well you were always bad at exercise." Lizzy said shaking her head. Lizzy and I have known each other since middle school. She's two years older than me though. "But still a hot guy asked you out and you said yes!"

"I know!" I said smiling and almost squealing.

"So what are going to wear?" she asked me with an evil looking smile.

**A few days later on the day of the date**

I was standing in front of the store just like Paul had told me too. I was wearing a t-sit and some capris. I had a one piece bathing suit on underneath. I had to fight with Lizzy so I could wear a one piece instead of a bikini. I am kinda self-conscience of my body and I have another reason but I never like talking about it. I have a pudgy stomach too. It wasn't anything obese but I had a little belly sticking out. Geez I'm a girl and I like to eat junk food.

"So you and Paul?" Kim asked me smiling knowingly.

"I don't know." I say looking away from her.

"Uh huh." She said grinning. She was looking really pretty with her bikini top and shorts. The weather was warm again which made it almost swimsuit weather. Her silky black hair was tied up in a cute bun while mine was in a side braid to keep it out of my face.

"Hey Anya!" I hear someone yell. I turn and see a half-naked Paul and Jared running up to us. Jared kisses Kim on the lips swiftly as Paul takes my hand and it felt instantly warm in his grasp. He squeezes it gently and then we started walking towards the beach.

Once we walked for about 5 minutes we stepped onto First Beach. The sand was soft but not really warm. We walked over to a cute couple who were sitting together on a blanket with a few picnic baskets next to them.

"Hey Sam, Emily." Jared said casually.

"Oh hey guys." Who I thought was Sam said looking up at us. "I'm guessing this is Anya?"

"Yeah." I say smiling. He stands up and became a giant too. The woman next to him stood up too and I saw she had scars on her face but I quickly focused on her pretty eyes so I wouldn't be rude. She really was a gorgeous woman even with her scars. I felt kinda jealous.

"I'm Emily." She said offering me her hand. I shook it smiling then shook Sam's hand.

"I'm Sam." He said as I shook his hand.

"Well you kids go enjoy the water while the last of this warm weather lasts." Sam said shooing us away. I peel off my capris as Kim takes off her shorts. I kept on my t-shirt since it was still slightly cold.

"Let's go!" Paul yelled as he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed in surprise and I saw Jared gently pick Kim up bridal style. Paul ran to the water and threw me in. I splashed around but Paul quickly stood me back up. Jared had set Kim down easily before the water and they walked in a little distance from us.

I look back and saw Sam and Emily smiling at us like proud parents. I look around again but saw no sign of Paul. I started to panic. The water was only up to my chest and it was only up to Paul's waist so he couldn't drown right?

"Paul?" I called out worried. I did a 360 then felt something pull me into the water. I screamed as I was drug underwater and splashed the water again.

Paul lifts me up and cradles me in his huge arms laughing. I glared at him. I jump out of his grasp and splash water on his face. He had a shocked expression on his face then he grinned an evil smile.

"Oh no you didn't." he said.

"Yup I did." I say grinning. He picked me up and threw me into the water. I hid underwater but he dragged me up quickly.

"You suck at hiding." He laughed.

"Well it is hard hiding in clear water." I say rolling my eyes. "How did you do it?"

"Magic." He said wagging his eyebrows. I smack his arm.

"It's lunch guys and girls, come on!" I hear Emily yell to us. I jumped on Paul's back as he ran towards the blanket. Kim sitting on Jared's shoulders like a little kid but they looked so cute together.

"Okay so we have sandwiches, mac and cheese, grilled cheese, hot dogs, chili, wings, hamburgers, salad, fries, mashed potatoes and some pasta. For dessert we have some pie, ice cream and some chocolate cake." Emily said pointing to everything. "Drinks are in the basket."

"Wow, you made all of this yourself?" I asked in shock.

"Yup." She said smiling.

"I feel really bad for not helping." I say guilty.

"Oh don't worry I enjoy doing all this. All little help sometimes would be nice though." She said honestly.

"I'll help out." I say offering.

"That would be great since Kim burns everything." Emily said emphasizing everything as she rolled her eyes laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to burn the eggs." Kim said blushing. Can you even burn eggs?

"Okay enough chit chat, I'm hungry!" Paul said as the guys lunged at the food.

**Please please please review! Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing!**

**Anya POV**

I stood in Emily's kitchen chopping up some onions. We were getting ready for tonight's bonfire.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Emily said smiling. "There's always so much to do."

**"**I enjoy cooking so I'm happy to help." I say as I start making the hamburger patties.

"I don't." Kim grumbled. We laughed.

"So how are things between you and Paul going?" Kim asks innocently. I roll my eyes. Why was everyone asking me that?

"We're good." I say.

"Is that all we get?" she said glancing at me. I sigh. Emily laughed.

"I really like him." I mumble as I ducked up head down embarrassed. Emily laughed hugging me.

"Hey girls how's it coming?" Sam asked as he came into the kitchen.

"All done actually." Emily said as she packed everything up then she kissed Sam quickly. "Could you take it out to the car please?"

"Sure thing." Sam said picking up the baskets of food with ease.

"Okay girls let's go!" Kim said jumping off the counter and dragged us out to the car.

**At the Bonfire**

We neared the bonfire and I walked up to Paul. It was already getting dark and it was slightly chilly but I knew Paul would keep me warm with his abnormal body temperature.

"Hey." Paul said hugging me then kissing me. He takes me over to a log and we sit next to each other. He tucks me under his arm making me feel warm. He stood up again going to grab a plate mounded with food and another full plate but with slightly less than the other one.

"Here's yours." He said giving me the slightly less one. I laughed.

"I don't think I could eat this much." I say. He glances at my plate then at his.

"Really?" he said. I just shake my head laughing.

We finished eating then it was time for the legends. This was the first time for me to hear the legends. Since I was only half Quileute I was surprised they let me listen but I felt like there was another reason why they let me. My father is a 'pale face' but my mother was a Quileute. She passed away when I was really young so I don't know much about her.

Billy cleared his throat preparing to start. I had met him once before and he seemed really nice.

I listened in awe to the legends as he told them. It was amazing. I sat there watching Billy as he told the stories in detail. It was as if I could see the story unfolding in front of me.

When Billy finished Paul stood up. He threw away our plates then pulled me up onto my feet. I felt the others around the fire stare at us. I felt kinda nervous all of the sudden.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked. I smile nodding. We walk hand in hand down to the beach. It was dark and I couldn't see where I was walking but Paul looked like he had no problem.

"Tonight was amazing. Those legends are so fascinating." I breathe.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them but there's something I need to tell you." Paul said sounding kinda nervous. This didn't sound good.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" I ask worried.

"No!" he shouted and I flinched. "I mean no, never." He repeated quieter.

"Okay then what?" I ask kinda curious.

"So those legends are all real." Paul said quickly. I stood there confused for a minute. I had to process what he just said.

"Uh excuse me?" I ask. Did I hear wrong?

"Those legends are real. About the werewolves, and the cold ones." Paul said rubbing his neck nervously. "I'm a werewolf and so are the guys." What? I glanced to my side looking for someone to jump out yelling "Just kidding!" but no one did.

"Are you joking?" I asked.

"No." he said seriously staring at me. "I also kinda imprinted on you."

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's when a werewolf finds its soul mate." Paul explains. "Are you okay?"

"I-uh um gotta think about. I'm sorry, I gotta go." I stutter confused. Before I turned I saw Paul starting to shake and I freeze. He looked like he was starting to blur. I see Sam and Jared sprint towards us.

"Back away Anya!" Sam yelled at me. I see Paul shake even faster then I run off towards the parking lot for the beach. I finally make it and as I panted and my heart pounded I turn back around. I see 3 wolves standing on the beach staring at me. I turn then sprint home as I heard a sad howl making my heart break.

**Anya POV**

"Are you alright Anya?" Lizzy asks me as she opens my door.

"Yes." I say in a monotone voice. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you're not." She said as she walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You were so happy ever since you've been going out with Paul. What happened?" Lizzy asked concerned.

"It's complicated." I sigh.

"Uh-huh." She said sighing too. "Well when you're ready to talk I'm always here." Then she left my room and I was left to stare out my window. It was snowing today. Paul had told me he would take me on a special snow date once it snowed. I was so curious of what we were going to do and excited for it to snow so we could go but it never did.

I couldn't believe Paul was a werewolf and he imprinted on me. Was he just messing with me? But he looked so serious.

**A Few Days Passed By**

"I'm heading off to work." I said as I walked out of the house.

"Bye, be careful." Lizzy warned. I get into my car slowly so I didn't slip on the icy ground.

I pull out of the driveway and my mind drifted off to Paul. I felt kinda empty without him. Maybe I should talk to him but he's a werewolf. I'm deathly afraid of anything that looked like a dog. When I was about 12 I was attacked by a dog. I had thought it was somebody's pet but it was a stray.

I had scars all over my stomach from the attack and that was why I didn't want to wear anything that showed my stomach.

Then I snap back to reality when I felt the car slip off the road. I tried to hit my brakes but I had been speeding and the car had just slipped on ice. The last thing I remember was hitting the trees.

**Please don't forget to review! :D Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

**Anya POV**

I wake up to my hand feeling over heated and sweaty. I slowly open my eyes and try to look around. I look and see who was holding my sweaty hand.

"Paul?" I whisper.

"Anya!" Paul says. He looked so happy and relieved.

"Paul," I say.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I don't care that you're a werewolf. I love you." I say smiling. Paul sat there frozen for a second then his face lit up. He crushes his lips onto mine then pulls back but kept his forehead on mine.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"The doctor said that you can go home but need to rest." Paul said.

"Okay." I say smiling. I would do anything as long as Paul stayed by my side. He helps me up.

"So how bad do I look?" I ask him.

"You look beautiful all the time." He said kissing the top of my head. I roll my eyes.

"Honestly did I bruise my face?" I ask him.

"Yes." He said.

"Is it bad?" I ask.

"No." he said quickly.

"The truth." I say smacking his arm.

"Kinda. Your whole right side is bruised and you had passed out from hitting your head but no concussion." Paul told me as if it was the end of the world.

"At least I didn't break anything." I snort. Paul growls quietly. I pat his arm gently.

"Let's just go home." I say and he takes my hand as we walked out of the hospital.

**Anya POV**

I was standing in Emily's kitchen again helping her make muffins for the guys since there are three new members, Jacob, Quil and Embry. My bruises were all gone now too which made me really happy.

"Hey, Emily, Anya!" Jared said brightly as he sat on the kitchen chair. Embry sits next to him and Quil sits next to Embry. I look up and see a pale looking girl walk in after them.

"Who's this?" Emily asks with a smile.

"Bella Swan." Embry said.

"Hello Bella, I'm Emily and this is Anya." Emily introduced the both of us. Bella looked away quickly from Emily's scarred face. Can she be more obvious?

"Hi." Bella said shyly. Emily sets the muffins in front of the three guys then quickly darted back so the boys wouldn't eat her arms too.

"Would you like a muffin?" I ask Bella.

"Uh sure." She said and I quickly stole one muffin from the two guys and offered it to Bella. Emily hits the two boys with a wooden spoon and told them to stop hogging all of the muffins.

"So where are Paul, Jake and Sam?" I ask.

"They're here." Jared said glancing at the sliding glass door.

"Hey." I breathe as Paul walked towards me. He kisses me. "What happened?" I asked looking at the already healing scar.

"I kinda lost my temper and phased in front of Bella. So Jake got angry and we fought." Paul said honestly.

"You lost your temper again?" I sigh.

"I know I'm sorry. I promise I'll try really hard next time." Paul said with pleading eyes.

"You're apologizing to the wrong girl." I say narrowing my eyes at Paul and he looked really scared. He glances at Bella.

"Sorry." Paul said.

"It's alright." Bella awkwardly said and nibbled on her muffin. Bella and Jacob soon went for a walk and we were left in a comfortable silence. We all broke off into different conversations.

"Are you mad?" Paul asks worried as he takes my hands into his large ones.

"Kinda but I forgive you." I say kissing his cheek on my tiptoes. He smiles and hugs me.

"Anyone hungry?" Emily asks as she pulled out some more muffins from the oven to replace the eaten ones. "Why should I even ask?" Emily rolled her eyes as the boys grabbed at the food.

**Few Days Later**

Emily told me that Bella was hanging out with her lately and she seemed to really enjoy the company. And I finally made enough money to get my own little place.

Paul came over to crash at my place one day and told me about the red headed vampire who running around the border.

"Hey you okay?" I ask Paul who was lying on my junky couch. It was all I could afford with the money I had left from my account when I was still living with my father.

"Yeah just really tired." He said into the pillow. I sat on his back and flipped through a magazine about home décor.

"Am I heavy?" I ask him without looking up from my magazine.

"Not really." Paul said mumbling into the pillow again. Then suddenly I hear snoring. I roll my eyes and get off of his back. I used all of my strength to flip him over so he couldn't suffocate himself with the pillow.

I take a deep breath then sit on the ground flipping through the magazine again. I really needed something to lighten up my living room. Then I found the cutest looking lamp. It said that the lamp could be purchased at any lighting store. I'm going to have to go to Seattle to buy it sometime.

**A Week Later**

"I'm still angry that Bella left us for vampires." I say punching the dough in my kitchen. Paul comes from behind me and hugs me.

"I know." He said kissing my cheek. "And I'm angry that the red head keeps escaping." He growled.

"Aren't you supposed to meet up with the pack and Cullens?" I ask.

"Shoot, I gotta go sorry." He said. He kissed my cheek then ran out of the house. I roll my eyes.

I felt better that Leah, Seth, Brady, and Collin now joined the pack. More wolves the safer the pack.

I roll the dough into a perfect shape and put them on a cookie sheet. I throw them into an oven and wait for them to finish.

Finally, I pull them out and let them cool on the counter. I needed to have something for Paul to eat when he gets home. So instead of staying up and waiting around I head towards my bedroom to rest for the night.

It was the day Paul had to go out and fight the vampires. I hugged him then looked up at him.

"If you come back with more than a scratch I am going to –" I say.

"I know, I know." He said kissing me again. "I'll be fine."

"Just be careful." I say giving him one last hug before he ran off.

"Come on Kim, Anya." Emily takes us inside.

The waiting was terrible. We were all so worried that they would return injured or worse but we tried not to think like that. Then we heard a howl. We all jump up. I see Leah rush towards us.

"Jacob got hurt because of me." Leah said with a lot of emotion. I hug her.

"I'm sure it's not your fault." I say calming her as she clung to me.

**Anya POV**

We decided that since the winter was over we should all head towards the beach and enjoy the day. I tried to invite Lizzy and Drew but they had something to do.

Today I was going to wear my bikini. Emily aren't ashamed of her scars so why should I? I wore Paul's t-shirt over my swimsuit as we walked towards the beach. The sand was now warm since the sun made an appearance and the water looked inviting.

"Let's go!" Paul yelled as he ran towards the water. I slowly strip off the shirt then walk towards him. I see Emily and Sam sitting a distance away with Brady, Collin and Seth digging in the sand. Jacob, and Embry were cliff diving. Kim and Jared were wading in the water and Quil and Claire were building a sand castle.

I was close to Paul now who was waiting for me impatiently. When he turned to look at me he glanced at my stomach. Then I saw him starting to shake. He quickly walked up to me and grabbed my arms.

"Who did this to you?" he growled as he shook me.

"It's nothing." I say trying to calm him down. I see the guys all stop what they were doing and rushed over to us.

"It's not nothing." Paul roared. The guys shoved Paul away from me.

"Okay you're right. When I was younger I was attacked by this stray dog. That's it Paul. Nothing else so you can just calm down." I snap. I didn't know why I was snapping at him but his tantrums lately drove me up the wall.

"I am calm." He said trying to take a deep breath.

"Come one man, relax." Jared said. Paul took one last deep breath then stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry." Paul said shaking his head.

"That's what you always say." I say on the verge of tears. Paul sometimes loses his temper and it scares me.

"I know, I promise I'll try to control it." He said.

"Aren't imprints supposed to feel safe around their wolf?" I ask him with my back turned.

"Yeah they should. Please just look at me." He begged.

"I'm going home." I say then stormed off the beach.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I own nothing!**

**Anya POV**

I walk on the side of the road thinking if I should go back and apologize. But Paul sometimes did really did scare me. Don't get me wrong, I love Paul. A lot but his temper was terrifying.

I walked up to the house then I see a car pull up. It wasn't Paul's car. It was a Mercedes with a license plate from California.

The only person I knew who lived in California and drove a Mercedes was him.

"Anya! I found you!" My father yelled as he jumped out of his car. I slowly walk towards him.

"What no Stephanie?" I ask annoyed.

"No, she's at home with your new brother and sister." He said with his eyes gleaming.

"Twins huh?" I say. He nods happily. He was never this happy when Drew and I were around.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well I just wanted you to come home. We miss you." He begged.

"I don't." I say coldly.

"Come on, just for two days." He said. "We'll be flying so it'll be quick. Don't you want to meet your siblings?" I sigh. I really needed a break from La Push too.

"Fine, but only to see them then I'm leaving." I say glaring at my father. I turn towards the house to write a note for Paul so he wouldn't freak.

"Let me grab my stuff." I say. I wasn't about to tell my father about Paul.

"No you don't have to. We have some of your stuff left, remember?" He said as he pulled me into the car. I guess I could call Paul later.

**In California **

"Hey, guys." I say as I squat down to meet my new siblings. They babbled something I couldn't understand.

"He's Jason and she's Elizabeth." Stephanie told me.

"They're cute." I say.

"Okay, I saw them can I go now?" I ask my father as I stood up.

"No, stay for dinner." My father ordered me.

"Fine, you need help with it Stephanie?" I ask her.

"Oh no, I would never cook." She said with horror. "We have our chef do it so no need to worry about it."

"Oh." I say sitting down on the couch.

"Well it should be ready soon so don't worry." She said. Maybe I should call Paul. I pat my pockets for my phone but they were empty. Shoot.

"Do you think I could borrow your phone?" I ask Stephanie. She pulls out her shiny new phone that my father no doubt bought for her.

"Thanks." I say as I take the phone and left the room. Then I mental hit myself. I forgot Paul's number. It was always on speed dial for me so I had forgotten his number. I had no house phone for our house either. I am so stupid. Paul must be going crazy.

"Dad I really need to leave." I say as I entered the room again.

"No honey, you can't you have to stay with us till tomorrow." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "I really need to leave now."

"No, don't you want to spend time with me and your mom?" he asked as Stephanie shot me a phony smile.

"Step-mom." Stephanie and I said at the same time.

"And no I don't want to spend time with you two. Since when did you care about spending time with me?" I ask.

"I know I haven't been around like I should since your mother passed away but I always cared about you and Drew." He said.

"Yeah, sure." I say then walk out of the room.

I sat on my bed thinking of ways to escape.

Plan #1- Run like crazy then make my way home. Nope not happening.

Plan #2-Wait till my father would let me out of this prison. Maybe but I'm worried about Paul havinga panic attack and I already miss him.

Plan #3- Steal one of my father's cars and drive myself home. My dad would be super angry plus he had a security cop outside of the garage at all times. He is very protective of his cars. So no to this too.

My only choice was Plan 2. Great. Waiting. Fun.

"Can I leave yet?" I ask.

"Can I leave yet?"

"Can I leave yet?" I ask my father again who was currently ignoring me again. I wait a few more minutes.

"How about now?" I ask.

"No!" My father yelled at me. "Can't you just accept that I want you to stay with me?"

"No." I say. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well you then you can just go and pout in the corner over there." He said pointing to a lonely looking corner. I glare at him and sit on the ground to play with the two little kids.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Yes?" he said.

"Can I leave yet?" I ask again.

I was in timeout right now. Seriously, I'm 18. I can't be in timeout! My father threw me in my room to 'think about what I did'. All I did was beg him to take me back HOME. This is not my home. Home equals Paul. Is he here? No.

Something hit my window. I turn to look at it. I slowly took a step forward. I glance out my window and see a figure in the darkness. I slowly open my window and my face was nailed by something.

"Ow!" I yell as I stumbled back. Something jumps through my window. It was Paul. Okay so maybe Paul was here.

"Paul?" I say confused.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's alright." I say rubbing my cheek. I go to sit on the bed and sigh.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper again too." He said. "I decided to take yoga classes with Leah to control my anger." I burst out laugh. Paul doing yoga?

"What's so funny?" he asks confused.

"Yoga?" I ask trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, you wanna try too?" he asks seriously.

"Sure Paul, sure." I say hugging him. "But first we have to get out of here."

"Okay well we could always jump out the window and run for it." He said shrugging.

"Says the super buff werewolf to the pathetic, non-athletic me." I say rolling my eyes.

"You are not pathetic." He said frowning.

"Yeah, yeah let's just hurry up and figure something out because I think they'll be calling me to dinner soon." I say.

"Okay, well what if I carried you?" he asked.

"How'd you get here?" I ask. "Car?"

"I ran here wolf style but I had to be normal once I hit the cities." He said.

"How am I supposed to get home then?" I ask.

"You can just ride on my back." He told me grinning.

"Okay, fine." I said. "Anything to get out of here."

"Awesome." He said then dived out the window.

"Show off." I grumble and heard him laugh.

"Okay, just jump and I'll catch you." He said.

"You better." I told him.

"I promise." He grinned. I slowly crawled out the window.

"Honey, dinner –" I hear my dad say as he entered the room. "Anya!"

"Bye dad, I'm sorry but we just don't really work out. You can't make up for those years you left me and Drew alone." I say then jump out of the window with a slight squeal. Paul easy caught me and threw me on his back as sprinted out of the enclosed lawn.

He climbed the fence easily and gracefully landed. He took off on the sidewalk. It was dark out but people were still outside taking walks or heading home. They looked at us strangely.

"Freedom!" Paul yelled as I laughed and pulled him closer to me.

Paul had told me to get off before he shifted. He disappeared into the trees then came back as a wolf. I slowly neared him. I was still afraid of dogs and anything that resembled them but this was Paul. He lowered himself to the ground and whined. I carefully touched his head. His dark grey fur was soft and silky.

"Not scary, not scary." I whispered to myself. He licks me making me giggle.

"Okay." I say taking a deep breath. "Let's go." He stays lying on the ground and I crawl onto his back with slight difficulty but settle myself down. He barks then takes off.

**Back at Home**

"Now take a deep breath and raise your arms." The instructor said. The whole pack had decided to take yoga lessons to so all the imprints joined too even little Claire. I turn and Emily, Leah and Kim who were really getting into it. Quil was helping Claire move her chubby arms. Sam was standing behind Emily waiting to catch her in case she fell over but he was still doing the yoga positions. Paul was next to me and Jared stood near Kim to watch her just in case too. Brady, Collin and Seth were just messing around in the back of the room.

"Now lift your left leg up slowly and then lean forward." The instructor said slightly annoyed because of the loud three in the back. I slowly lift my leg then lean forward. I glance and Paul was attempting to do it too.

"Now bring your leg to your hand and grab it." The instructor told us then did it herself. It looked painful.

"Ow, ow, ow." Jared yelled as he let himself crumble to the ground.

"I give up." Sam said quitting. Leah had no trouble doing it since she was crazy flexible and plus her werewolf powers helped her stay balanced.

"Yeah, no." Paul said not even attempting. I roll my eyes. I try to reach for my leg but I couldn't. Paul pushed my leg a little further gently. I grab it with a victorious smile. Emily and Kim saw what Paul did and made Jared and Sam help them.

"Ow!" Kim squealed. Jared quickly let go of her leg and caught her before she crumbled to the ground.

"Now slowly lean forward." The instructor carried on.

"Not happening." I say quickly as I release my leg.

"Good idea." Paul told me. Emily was still going and so was Leah. Claire had already lost interest and now was pulling on Quil's hair as Seth and Collin were tackling Brady. The instructor suddenly snapped.

"Okay, that's enough!" she said glaring at the three. "Please don't come back. You can have refunds if you want."

"Wait all of us?" Leah asked.

"Yes, now leave." She said and stormed out of the room.

"Seth, Collin, Brady." Leah growled. "I am so going to kill you."

"It's great to be home." I say smiling up to Paul.

"Definitely." He said leaning down to kiss me.

**Probably not one of my best chapters but please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me so happy and want to continue posting chapters!**

**I own nothing!**

**Few Months Later (August)**

"Congratulations!" I squeal when Emily showed me her ring. It was a simple silver band and with a diamond.

"It's gorgeous!" Kim squealed looking at the ring.

"I know!" Emily squeals.

"Are we having pig roast tonight?" Embry yells from the living room.

"Uh, no why?" Emily asks confused.

"Oh I thought I heard pigs dying over there." Embry snorted. There was growling and something breaking.

"That's mean, Embry." Seth told Embry.

"So anyways, when's the wedding?" I ask Emily.

"Some time in December." She said grinning. Then I hear someone run out of the house slamming the door hard. I look out the sliding door and see Leah phasing.

I look over to Emily and see her face crumble.

"It's all my fault. If only I wasn't bragging." Emily said covering her face.

"No it's not." Kim said patting her shoulder. "You know imprinting can't be controlled."

"I know but I should have kept my mouth shut." Emily said. Sam came into the room and pulled her into a hug.

"Leah was going to have to find out some time." I say. "I'll go talk to her."

"I'm coming with you." Paul shouted from the other room.

"No." I say as Paul walks into the kitchen. Paul freezes looking slightly hurt.

"Girls only." I say.

"But-" He says.

"Stay, boy." I say pointing at him as I was almost out the door. Paul whimpers and I make my way into the woods.

"Leah?" I yell after walking around the woods like an idiot. "Here, girl." I try again. Then I hear growling from behind making me turn quickly.

"Hey Leah." I say. She growled at me again.

"I have no clue what you're saying." I tell her as I shook my head. She rolls her eyes then walked away. She came back wearing a sports bra and shorts.

"Why'd you follow me?" she asked glaring at me as she crossed her arms.

"It's obvious that you're upset. I like you Leah. I know under all that muscle and evil glares that you're actually a big softie."

"Shut up." She said as she sat down on the ground and leaned on a tree. I walk over to her and sit down.

"You can talk to me, you know." I say glancing at her from the side of my eye. There was a really long awkward silence.

"I was so happy when I was going out with Sam. It was like heaven. I loved him so much." Leah started. "He was the perfect boyfriend. I mean we had fights sometimes but what couple didn't?"

"Then he disappeared. It was terrible. I was so worried and freaked out. When he came back I was so glad to see him but he had changed." She said staring off into the distance.

"Changed?" I asked confused.

"It was his eyes. They were so cold so I decided to give him space. I thought the sweet Sam I knew would comeback. Then Emily came to visit me since she heard I was moping around about Sam. Then he took one look at her and before I knew it they were together." She spat. I was stunned, Paul never told me about this.

I glance at her. I almost went into shock. She had tears in her eyes. The strong and fearless Leah was crying?

"Are you crying?" I ask.

"No." She said bringing up her knees and covering her face with them. I slowly neared her then hugged her. She stiffens at first then tightly hugs me back. I thought she was going to crush me with her strength but she really needed a hug right now.

"It's alright Leah." I say softly as her body shook from her sobs. "Just let it all out." We sat together like this for hours.

**September**

"Okay, children gather around!" Emily said clasping her hands together.

"Is it story time?" Embry asked acting excited.

"You wish." Quil said elbowing him. Embry just glared at Quil. It was good that these two were back to normal since Jacob left. Leah and Seth left too and I missed those two the most. I never really knew much about Jacob since he was usually gone (stalking Bella).

"We're having imprint switch-a-roo day!" she said smiling. I glared at her and Kim squealed excited. With my luck I'd probably end up with Embry. Don't get me wrong, I love Embry but as an imprint. No way in heck.

"How'd you think of this?" Collin asked curious.

"Well Sam, Jared, and Paul are patrolling so I thought you three better get practice before you imprint." Emily said smiling. I think she was just really bored.

"Okay!" Brady said grinning.

"Wait do I have to play?" Quil asked.

"Only if you want." Emily said.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just gonna watch." He said with an evil grin then turned back to the cartoons he was watching with Claire.

"How do we choose imprints?" Embry asked. Emily pulled out a baseball cap with some paper in it.

"Pick and choose." She said smiling.

"This sounds like fun!" Kim said.

"Okay, Kim you go first." Emily said offering her the hat. Kim picks out a paper then looks at it.

"Brady!" Kim said smiling at him. She walks up to him and hugs him as he blushes. So cute.

"Let's go, take me out on an awesome date!" Kim said before dragging poor Brady out of the house. He was going to be broke before the end of the day.

"You go next Emily." I tell her.

"Okay." She said then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Collin!" She said smiling.

"Wanna go to the beach?" he asked with a happy smile.

"Sure!" She said. "Let's pack a picnic!" She leaves the living room with Collin talking to him about what she should pack. I slowly turn to face Embry.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you." I sigh. He faked hurt.

"Let's go faithful imprintee!" He yelled suddenly becoming happy as he pulled me out of house. Kill me now.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing!**

**Anya POV**

"How abou-" Embry starts.

"No." I quickly cut off.

"How does Paul stand you?" he grumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Think of something fun!" I say. "Paul took me on this amazing winter date one time! We did all these winter thing all in one day! It was so much fun!"

"But it's not winter." Embry stated.

"True." I sigh. We were sitting on the cliffs trying to think of what to do. So far banned from the list we got skydiving off the house, bungee jumping off the cliffs, and shopping (Shopping was my idea but noooo 'It's not manly enough' Whatever Embry.)

"Why don't I just give you tips on imprinting?" I say.

"Where's the fun in that?" he said whining. He thinks for a minute.

"Okay let's just do one thing that each 'imprint' wants to do!" he said dusting himself. He pulls me up.

"I'll go first." I said. He shrugs. "Let's give each other make-overs!"

"No wa-" he said. I hold my hand up.

"You are my imprint and you will do whatever I ask." I say.

"Only if no one sees." He said scowling.

"Okay! Off to my house!" I say as I try my best to drag Embry.

**At the House**

"I think this sparkly pink will look amazing on you." I tell him as I paint the nail polish on him. He was glaring at the wall the whole time. I finish his nails then do his makeup.

"Stop moving or I'm going to stab your eye!" I say annoyed.

"How can girls stand a stick covered in toxic chemicals being so close to their eyes?" he said as he blinked again.

"There done." I said capping my mascara. "Was that hard?"

"Yes." He grumbled. I roll my eyes.

"Oh you look amazing Embry!" I squeal as I hand him a mirror and he screams.

"I look- pretty good." He said admiring himself. I roll my eyes, so Embry. "Now my turn."

"Wait what?" I say looking at him with wide eyes.

"You said 'Let's give each other makeovers'" Embry said in a high pitch voice.

"I do not sound like that." I say glaring at him. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Just repeating what I heard." He said innocently with a smirk.

"Fine." I say sitting in the seat he was in a minute ago. "Do your worst."

"Will do!" he said as he picked up a stick of lipstick. He rolls it out then stares at it thinking. "Oh! I know this stuff goes on your cheeks right?" he said rubbing it on my cheeks. I looked at him in horror. My poor lipstick.

"Next is this thingy." He said waving around the eyeliner. He pulls my chin up then tries to write a line on my eye lids. He had his tongue sticking out in concentration and his eyebrows were scrunched together. When he finished that I tried to look at my hand mirror but he pulled it away from me.

"No looking at my masterpiece until I'm done!" he scolded.

"Sorry." I say. The he pulls out my mascara. He carefully attempted to put it on my eyelashes but felt it hit my eyebrow. I glance at his hand and see that his fingers were too large for my makeup.

"Darn these things." He said capping the mascara. "Lips, lips, lips." He sings as he pulled out some lip gloss then tried to put it on my lips.

"Okay all done!" He said happily. "You look awful." He said truthfully.

"Gee thanks." I say rolling my eyes. I glance at the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" I scream. I looked like some evil clown out of a horror movie. "What did you do?"

"Put make-up on you. It was harder than I expected." He said smiling. I shoot him a glare.

"Lipstick as blush?" I say.

"Oh that's what it was? I knew it was a little too dark." He said. I grab my phone then take a picture of Embry.

"No way!" he yelled. "That is so not cool."

"I know but good blackmail." I say grinning. Then he takes a picture of me.

"No!" I scream. "Jerk!" He just laughs evilly. I glare at him again. I wash the makeup off my face and after a good ten minutes of scrubbing, everything came off. I use makeup remove on Embry to speed up the process. We walk out of the bathroom then we sat on the couch.

"What now?" I ask glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"Give me a tip." He said smiling.

"Well, how about stalking." I say. He glances at me confused.

"The first time I met Paul I thought he was a freaking stalker." I say laughing at the memory. "He was looking through the glass straight at me with those eyes. I was so scared."

"I would freak too if Paul was stalking me." Embry snorts.

"He followed me to work one time too. That scared me too but in the end it all worked out so stalking works!" I say giving him a thumbs up. "Even though it's freaky."

"Stalking, check. I'll work on it." He said.

"Then let's go follow random people!" I say.

"Sounds fun!" he jumps up from the couch making the floor creak. Please don't break the house, please!

"To the mall, Robin!" Embry said.

"Why do I have to be Robin?" I whine.

"Cause I'd be an awesome batman." He grinned.

**At the Mall**

"How about that lady?" I ask. She was a sophisticated looking lady on her phone looking annoyed as her black heels clicked on the ground.

"Fine by me." He shrugged.

"Good job." I tell him. "Tip two always agree with your imprint." He salutes me. Then we sneakily followed the lady a careful distant behind her. Embry takes a bite out of his sandwich he had bought since he was hungry. Again.

"Oh my gosh those shoes are just too cute." I say drooling over a pair of black heeled boots. "Tip three always buy –"

"Then too bad you're not my imprint." He said as he pulled me away from the cute boots. Jerk.

"Look she's going into that store!" Embry pointed to 'Victoria's Secret'. He gobbles down his sandwich then threw out the trash.

"Okay let's go!" I say pulling him into the store. I casually make my over to the bra section where the lady was.

"Do we really have to be in here?" he said blushing.

"Yup." I say looking through the rack. "How's this?" I ask holding up a pink lace bra.

"I honestly don't care. The guys will all laugh at me if they found out I was here." He pouted.

"Maybe a matching set?" I say holding up matching panties.

"Awesome, look she's moving on. Let's go!" Embry said yanking me out of the store.

"But they were so cute!" I cry as we continue to follow the lady. She goes into another store. I yank Embry over to the other side of the store to the men's since the store was really small and Embry could look over the racks if needed.

"There really is nothing good in your size." I say flipping through the racks.

"I know right?" he said. "Oh look she's buying something."

"Okay so what can you tell from what she's buying?" I ask him.

"She likes shirts." He said staring at the lady.

"Okay, most people do." I say motioning him to continue.

"She likes the color blue." He said.

"Good that's a start!" I say patting his back. "Well this stalking was fun and all but I'm getting bored."

"Yeah, I don't know how Paul did it for so long." Embry said shaking his head. "When wasn't running patrol at night he would always be watching you slee-"

"Wow, TMI. Wayyy too much info!" I say stopping him quickly.

"He would also watch you work or watch you do the weirdest things when you were 'alone'. Seriously, you don't have to dance every time that car commercial comes on or cry watching 'Finding Nemo'." Embry continued rolling his eyes as I looked at him with horror.

"Just so you know, 'Finding Nemo' is a very touching movie." I say walking out of the store offended.

"Righttt." He said. He casually puts an arm around me shoulders and leads me towards the exit of the mall. "So what other kid movies do yo-" Then he suddenly stops. I turn to look at him confused but see him staring at something. I try to look for what he was looking at then follow his gaze. I see a tall pretty Native girl staring at him. Then it hits me.

"Oh my gosh Embry! You just imprinted!" I squeal hitting his arm over and over.

"She's perfect." He breathes.

"Go talk to her!" I say pushing him towards the girl. "Ask for her number." I turn to look at the girl but see her glance at me and her face crumble. I curse then slip from under his arm.

"Go get her, wolf boy!" I say pushing him to the girl. I finally stop pushing him once he was standing in front of the pretty girl and I ran to hide behind a pot of plants conveniently put within ear shot of the two.

"So I uh-um" Embry stuttered. Come on Embry! You're a big bad werewolf and you can't even talk to your imprint?

"Can I have your number?" the girl squeal/shouted all of the sudden. I stumble back shocked. People were glancing at me curious since I was crouched behind the potted plant watching the two.

"S-sure!" Embry said. They exchanged numbers.

"That girl you were with wasn't your girlfriend was she?" the girl asked blushing.

"No, ew, never." Embry said scrunching his face in disgust. Embry you are so dead. Then someone called out to the girl. She waved goodbye to Embry before dashing off. I jump out from behind the plants and punch him lightly so I didn't hurt myself.

"Two things, one good job!" I say hugging him. "Two, Ew? Are you kidding me? Do I really disgust you that much?"

"Yeah." He breathed clearly not paying attention to me. I smack his face with my purse. He snaps out of it. People glance at us again.

"She is amazing." Embry said with his eyes sparkling.

"Well she looked really pretty." I say. "So are you going to text her soon?"

"I'm gonna wait so I don't seen creepy." He said smiling. We stood there for a minute. "Okay, now I'll text her." I roll my eyes.

"By the way, nice nails." I say smirking. He looks down at his fingers in horror as I laugh.

**At Home**

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked Quil when he Paul, and Jared walked into the house.

"Oh somewhere. Apparently its imprint switch-a-roo day." Quil shrugged as he attempted to sip out of the little tea cup that Claire gave him to play with.

"So our imprints are cheating on us?" Paul said scrunching his face.

"I guess." Quil said.

"No we are not!" I say entering the house. Embry had his arm around my shoulders again grinning like crazy. I jump away from him and launch myself at Paul. He catches me and kisses me.

"We're back!" Kim yells as she entered the room. Poor Brady was carrying a ton of shopping bags.

"Hey, baby." Jared said kissing her. "Thanks, man." Jared mouthed to Brady. Brady just glared at him.

"Oh I guess we're last." Emily said entering the room smiling. "We had the best time."

"Yeah!" Collin said grinning. "The food was awesome!" Of course he would be talking about the food.

"Anyways, Embry has great news!" I say clasping my hand together.

"Well as me and Anya were stalking this lady at the mall" Embry starts and everyone looked confused. "I imprinted!"

"On this lady?" Quil asked confused.

"Nope on this really pretty Native girl. Her name's Elise. She's so amazing and perfect and-" Embry rants on but everyone just tuned him out.

"Oh hey Embry awesome nails." Paul said nodding to Embry's nails.

"See I told you, sparkly pink is your color" I say smirking at Embry as i gave him the evil look. Everyone in the room bursted out laughing. Embry just glared at me.

**More reviews = More chapters! Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I own nothing!**

**Anya POV**

"This dress will look amazing on you!" Kim squealed as she pointed to a ball gown.

"No!" I gasp in horror. "A mermaid gown is much better. Emily has the perfect body and curves for this one!" I point to a lace mermaid gown.

"They both look lovely." Emily said trying to calm us down.

"Never! I think a ball gown will be amazing. What girl doesn't want to feel like a princess on her wedding day?" Kim yelled as she got up. I stand up too.

"Mermaid!" I scream. The most of the pack walked into the house.

"Ball gown!" Kim yelled. Paul hugged me from behind and Jared kissed Kim's neck.

"What do you know about fashion?" I snort.

"Have you seen what you're wearing?" Kim shot back.

"What? You told me that you thought my outfit was cute!" I say shocked.

"I was lying!" Kim said glaring at me.

"Oh no you did not." I say putting my hand on my hip.

"I just did." Kim said smirking.

"You want to go?" I ask her getting in her face.

"Bring it on!" She yelled.

"10 minutes, in the living room. Bring your stuff." I say half way out the sliding door.

"Okay! See you soon!" she smiled blowing kisses at me.

"'Kay! If you need to borrow something just call me!" I blow kisses back at her then I kiss Paul.

"Will do!" she said waving to me.

"Women are so confusing." Sam said.

"Really?" Emily said shrugging. "They seem normal."

**Anya vs. Kim**

"Are seriously settling a fight over Emily's dress with a bedazzling competition?" Embry asked with his jaw dropped.

"I think it's a great idea! I hate making decisions so this will be perfect!" Emily said smiling.

"You'll look amazing in anything." Sam said hugging her and she giggled.

"Does anyone think this is weird?" Embry asked.

"Go Anya!" Paul yelled from behind me.

"Beat her, Kim!" Jared yelled.

"Guess not." Embry mumbled. Quil and Claire were out on the beach, Collin and Brady were visiting Seth at the border so that left me, Paul, Sam, Emily, Embry, Jared, and Kim.

"Ready, set go!" I yell. I pick up a shirt and use my bedazzle gun to put the gems on creatively.

"Can I borrow your green?" Kim asks.

"Of course." I say handing her the green gemstones totally forgetting about the competition.

"Thanks!" Kim said then started bedazzling some shorts. After an hour of bedazzling and listening to the constant cheering of Jared and Paul the competition was over. We hold up our finished products.

"OMG your shirt is too cute!" Kim squealed. I look at her cargo shorts she had bedazzled.

"Oh wow that's amazing! I love those hearts! Is that why you needed green?" I ask.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Now it's judging time!" Emily said clasping her hands.

"I love both of them!" Emily said. "I just can't choose!"

"I like both of them too, I guess." Sam said shrugging. I guess sparkles weren't his thing. Maybe he was more of a cheetah print type of guy.

"Anya's is the best!" Paul bragged.

"No Kim's is the best!" Jared yelled.

"Are you blind? Look at this star!" Paul yelled.

"Are you stupid? Look at how perfect this heart is!" Jared shouted back. They started to shake.

"Outside, right now!" Sam yelled shoving them outside. They shift outside. They growl and circle each other. Kim and I walk and stand next to each other near the wolves.

"If you two don't stop right now I swear I will make you come shopping with me for a month!" Kim yelled at Jared and he froze whining.

"Paul, do you want the silent treatment for a month or a year?" I ask him narrowing my eyes but with a tight smile. He glances at me with big eyes. "What did you just say forever?" I ask cupping my hand around my ear.

Paul darts into the woods with Jared right behind him. They return quickly to us. Paul was on his knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry Anya! I promise not get angry at stupid things!" he apologized.

"What? Did you just say something Kim?" I ask her confused.

"No, I think it was the wind or something." She shrugs. I go and link arms with her. Emily hands us our finished products.

"Oh Embry!" We call. Embry trudges out of the house.

"What?" he asked grumpy.

"Look we made our shirt and pants your favorite color!" Kim said holding up the now sparkly pink covered cargo shorts with green hearts on the back two pockets. I show him my shirt covered with sparkly pink gems too but with a purple star on the front of the shirt.

"Sparkly pink!" We squealed at the same time.

"Oh gosh!" he groaned.

"Don't you think it's totally his color?" I ask.

"Yes!" Kim squealed. "I take back about what I said about your clothes. It's actually a really cute outfit."

"I'm sorry I said mean stuff about your fashion sense. Noticing that sparkly pink is Embry's color means you have an awesome sense!" I say hugging her.

"So who wins this stupid competition?" Embry asked with annoyance.

"Everyone wins!" Emily smiled as she handed out cookies to everyone being her motherly self.

"I still think she'll look good in a mermaid." I mumble as I bite into my cookie avoiding Kim's glare.

**Please please please review! Thank you so so so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for not updating! I was so busy this weekend!**

**I own nothing!**

**Anya POV**

"It's Halloween guys, gals, and Embry!" Kim said as she entered the living

"What? Why aren't I a guy?" Embry whined from the couch watching some children's show.

"Cause you're special." I said patting his knee. I smile at Elise, Embry's imprint. Elise officially became part of the pack and everyone really liked her too.

"So true." Kim said and I got up and glanced at Embry and Elise.

"I pity you Elise." I say shaking my head.

"Thanks?" She said confused.

"Yup." I said grinning.

"Let's meet up in two hours at Paul and I's place." I say trying to pull Paul up onto his feet. Paul being lazy didn't even try to get up.

"Get up, fatty!" I yell as I yank again.

"Yes, dear." He groaned getting up. He puts his arm around my waist.

"Okay, see ya later!" I say as we walk to our house. We quietly walk down the road admiring the nice October day.

"Do you ever think about leaving here?" Paul asked out of the blue. I take my time answering him.

"Sometimes but I don't know what I would do without the pack." I say putting my head on Paul's shoulder.

"I'll go where ever you go." He said kissing my cheek.

"Even if it means leaving the pack?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yup." He said without hesitation. I smile glancing forward again.

"I love you." I say.

"Love you too." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm here!" Leah yelled as she walked into the house.

"Leah!" I scream jumping into her arms. She pulls me into a tight hug and I see Seth standing behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask hugging Seth next. Paul opens his arms asking for a hug but I ignore him.

"Jake let us get a night off since he and Nessie are going trick or treating and Sam let us on the rez." Seth said smiling.

"That's great!" I say.

"We're going trick or treating so come back in like an hour in costume!" I tell her.

"Will do!" Leah said as she and her brother left.

"So what are we going as?" Paul asked.

"You'll see." I say grinning.

"Yup so original." Paul said glaring at his outfit.

"I know." I smile. I was in a little red riding hood outfit and Paul was the wolf. I was wearing a red cape and a cute white dress with an apron. I had a basket filled with junk food. Paul was wearing a wolf costume which was so cute. It was small on him (the costume ended at his ankles and it looked kinda tight) but I can still look at his hot (And I mean HOT) muscles. Then Kim and Jared walked in.

"Hey." I say to Frankenstein and his 'wife'. "You guys look scary." Jared wore the traditional Frankenstein outfit and some green face paint and fake stiches. Kim had her hair tied up and had her face painted too. She was wearing a white dress that looked really good on her.

"Move aside losers, the Queen is here!" I heard Leah yell as she pushed aside Jared with her staff. Leah was wearing the costume from Snow White as the evil Queen. I was sad to admit that it fit her really well even though it looked kinda small on her.

"Hey guys!" Seth grinned as he entered the house. He was dressed in a knight's outfit and he looked too cute. I pulled him into a hug. You just gotta love Seth. He is too sweet. Paul opens his arms for a hug but I ignore him again as Kim and I gush over Seth's costume.

"Come on Embry!" I hear Elise say.

"No, they'll laugh!" he pouted.

"They laugh at whatever you wear! So come on!" Elise begged.

"Hey!" Embry said offended. "Fine." He grumbled. Then the imprint couple walked in. Elise was dressed as a pirate and Embry was a gorgeous pink fairy.

"You look too cute." I say walking over to him trying really hard not to laugh.

"That tutu really suits you." Kim giggled.

"Back away you two evil things!" Embry said pointing his wand at us.

"Oh no! The fairy turned evil!" I say gasping.

"You guys are all so childish." Quil said walking into the room with Claire on his shoulders. She was Cinderella and Quil was prince charming.

"Claire you are too cute!" I squeal pulling her away from Quil which got me a glare but I ignored him. "I'm liking the crown."

"Anya's pretty too!" she said grinning and patted my cheek. I kiss her cheek and return her to Quil.

"Are you ready to get a lot of candy?" I ask Claire.

"Yeah!" Embry screamed pointing his sparkly wand up to the ceiling poking a hole. "Sorry." Paul and I glare at him.

"Let's just go!" Kim said smiling. Brady and Collin had to catch up with school and Emily and Sam decided they were too old so they stayed home. Whatever, I want to be in touch with my childhood as long as possible and I can list a few others who are probably children forever (coughEmbrycough).

**Trick or Treating**

"Trick or treat!" We say as Embry pounded on the door. I'm surprised the door didn't break. The door opened revealing an older woman.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" she said glancing at Claire with a smile then flinched slightly when she saw Embry but her smile never faltered.

"Here you go!" she said giving candy to Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul, Leah, Quil and Claire. Kim, Elise and I were just there for kicks not the candy.

"Yeah, candy!" Embry shouted as he skipped away.

"Thank you." Seth said politely flashing the woman a smile before he walked away with his sister. We regrouped at the end of the lady's driveway. Embry pulled out his fancy map.

"Okay so we have one more house to hit." Embry said pointing at a map he had drawn. He claimed that he just sketched it but Elise told us that he had been working on it for about a month. It was his 'special map', only you Embry, only you.

"Whose house is it?" I ask curious.

"The Cullens." Quil spat.

"Oh really?" I say smiling. "I've been wanting to meet them."

"Me too." Kim and Elise said grinning.

"What? Why?" Paul asked confused. I roll my eyes.

"You guys, Leah and Embry-" I say.

"Hey!" Embry yelled.

"-always say mean things about them. They might be nice, uh people so I thought I should get to know them." I continue shrugging. Kim and Elise nodded.

"Again why?" Paul asked. I hit him with my basket.

"Just hush, honey." I said as we continued walking.

**Cullen's House**

Embry pounds on the door to the gorgeous mansion where apparently the vampires lived. The door opened showing a gorgeous blond woman.

"Oh it's just you dogs." She said with disgust and slammed the door shut. Maybe they aren't such great people. Then the door opened again.

"I'm sorry." A pixie like vampire said. Then she shouted. "My sister apparently doesn't know her manners." Someone yelled a shut up.

"Oh my gosh Mister or Miss Fairy." The vampire said looking at Embry. "That costume looks great on you!"

"Uh thanks." Embry said. "Now gimme candy!"

"Okay, okay." She laughed sounding like bells. I was so jealous. I sound like a dying bird when I laughed. She dumped king sized candy bars into each of our bags. She even gave us girls some too.

"Thanks!" I say smiling at her.

"I think we'll be good friends! You girls too!" the girl said smiling flashing her perfect teeth looking at Kim, Elise, and me. "I'm Alice by the way."

"I'm Anya!" I smile with my mouth closed. Curses to my yellowing teeth.

"Kim." Kim giggled.

"Elise." Elise said politely.

"Here's my number! Call me and we can go on a shopping spree!" She said then shut the door. I glance at the paper she gave me with her number then at Kim.

"Shopping spree!" Kim and I squeal. Elise just smiled. Kim and I high five then we glance at our imprints.

"Please!" I begged Paul. I bat my eyelashes and pout knowing Paul would reject. Kim was begging Jared too.

"Fine." Paul said giving in. "Just don't let them touch you."

"I got permission from my 'daddy', did you Anya?" Kim asked me turning away from Jared.

"Yup!" I say grinning. "Elise?"

"Embry?" she asked in a hushed tone and glanced up through her eyelashes. She sounded like she was about to cry. Embry looked terrified.

"Of course you can go!" Embry said quickly.

"Thanks!" she said laughing as she kissed his cheek.

"Ouch, you got that look." Jared said with a pitying look.

"You just can't deny that look." Paul said shaking his head.

**Back at the House**

"It's time to check the candy!" I say as everyone dumped everything onto the ground. There were mountains of candy all over the floor of Paul and I's living room. Quil checked Claire's candy, Kim checked Jared's candy, I checked Paul's candy, Leah and Seth checked their own and Elise couldn't even check Embry's candy since he ate it all.

"Hey, Seth do you think I can have that?" Embry asked pointing to a candy bar on the floor. Seth looked sad.

"I kinda wanted it but I guess you could if you really want it." Seth said sadly pushing the candy bar to Embry. Then Leah tackled Embry and punched him.

"You had your share, pig!" she yelled getting up from the ground. Kim, Elise and I jump over to Seth. I hand the candy bar back to Seth.

"Don't listen to that stupid fairy." I say to Seth. Patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's a greedy evil fairy!" Elise said hugging Seth. "I'm sorry that Embry bullied you again."

"Hey!" Embry said sitting up. "Leah just punched me."

"Good." Kim said glaring at him.

"Okay, children. It's late, go home. Seth and Leah you two can stay if you want." I say.

"You always get the attention man." Embry grumbled to Seth.

"Sorry?" he said cocking his head to the side like a little puppy. Kim and I almost fainted from the adorableness.

**Please reveiw and I promise you more chapters! I'm thinking of starting a new story too but I will still continue this one! I'll have it up soon and please review once its up! Thank you very much!**


End file.
